


Red Skin and Blue Bruises

by Muselover1



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muselover1/pseuds/Muselover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liebgott quite likes seeing Webster bruised after he is finished with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skin and Blue Bruises

Web shoved Liebgott hard against the door, the wood shaking ominously. His hand balled into a tight fist on Lieb’s shirt as Lieb’s hands grasped the back of his head, fingernails scraping his scalp. Webb leaned heavily onto the other man’s chest and growled at him, inches from his face.

“You are a fucking asshole you know that, right” his nose brushing against the tip of Liebgott’s nose, the man’s harsh breathes grazing his chin. “A fucking asshole” he growled again, and pressed his dry lips firmly against Liebs’. A hiss escaped the other man’s mouth as Webster’s teeth broke the skin on his lower lip, the sharp tang of salt filling his mouth along with Web’s tongue as it forced its way between his teeth. Lieb shoved Webster away from him and swung a right hook directly at the man’s cheek. Skin hit skin with an almighty crack as Webster’s head spun, his body just seconds behind him. He rotated full circle then collapsed on the floor; the world spinning as he tried to determine which way was up or down. He gently pressed his fingers to his throbbing cheek and gasped loudly as pain shot through his face. Hands roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so that his back collided with the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“What the hell Web! What the hell!” Lieb shouted at him grasping his shoulders, fingers digging in deep enough to definitely leave bruises. Webster glared up into Lieb’s face, anger flaring in the man’s eyes.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that, Lieb.” He spat. He could taste blood on his tongue but he couldn’t tell if it was his own or if it belonged to the man above him, whose lip let loose a small bead of blood from the wound Web had left behind. “You practically let me invade your mouth” he snarled, daring him to deny it when he had felt the man’s arousal prominently while he had been forced up between the door and Web. Liebgott leaned closer eyes darting to look at every point if Webster’s face, then he abruptly pulled Web’s face to his and pushed their lips together. Copper, salt and the sweet taste of Lieb’s skin filled Web’s mouth as his heart jumped into the back of his throat, making it extremely difficult to breathe once Lieb’s tongue joined in the action. Liebgott leaned heavily on top of Webster’s chest, his strong arousal pressed roughly against Webster’s thigh, hands clamouring to grasp the buttons at the top of his shirt. Web gasped heavily as he pulled his mouth away, aiding Lieb in the hurried abandoning of his shirt, Lieb’s hand quickly moving further south to fiddle clumsily with Webster’s belt. Webster groaned loudly as Liebgott’s fingers grazed his own erection through the infuriating layers that lay between them. Lieb, unable to resist, stole Webs lips again, kissing so hard Web knew there would be bruises or something left behind. Webster’s hands clasped each side of Lieb’s head and pulled him even further into those maddeningly mind numbing kisses.

Suddenly Lieb disappeared. Webster whined at the loss of contact, then felt his pants shimming down his legs. When had Liebgott undone all the barriers down there? Webs lust filled mind was too clogged to think straight. A hand trailed up the inside of his thigh, brushing lightly for a second and then digging in deep another. He groaned appreciatively as the hand came to rest on his shorts, just enough pressure there for his whole body to tingle. Lieb pressed a little hard against Web’s erection and Web gasped and moaned and whined all at once. Liegotts’s face split into a mischievous grin as he ripped the shorts off. Webster now lay completely naked beneath him, skin flushed and shiny, his cheek burning bright. Lieb lowered his head to between Web’s legs. Webster keened loudly and grabbed Lieb’s hair so roughly that Lieb was almost pulled away. Lieb dug his nails into Web’s thighs leaving red scrapes behind, as his lips closed over Webster’s eager erection. His tongue did a wonderful dance all around it, his throat protesting as he leaned further into but he ignored it. Webster didn’t know what to do with himself. He wriggled and squirmed, moaned and gasped as Liebgotts amazing mouth did heavenly things all round him. He took a few shaky gasps of air that seemed to burn all down his throat.

“Sto..stop...want you...want you in me.” He stuttered, voice only just carrying over their moans. His hands flailed to the side as Lieb lifted his head, lips red and swollen. He started to undo his shirt but Web was desperate. His pushed himself up and scrabbled at the barricade before him. Lieb shoved his hands away and did it himself, hands moving swiftly to rid them of their problem. Soon Lieb’s naked flesh was flushed against Web’s, kissing and touching every part he could reach. Web arched up, too eager and needy to wait much longer.

“Come on, Lieb. God damn it hurry up!” He almost yelled out his last words.

“Web. We don’t ...we don’t have any...” Liebgott gasped, realising he had no way to ease it for Web.

“I don’t c...care. I want you to hu...hurt me” Web clawed at Lieb’s back, trying to convey just how much he needed this. “It feels so good. Please, Lieb. Pl..pleas.se.” he begged, his voice shattering on the last letters. Lieb twisted him round. He slicked his hand with spit quickly shoved two fingers into Web, who cursed loudly at the sudden and painful intrusion. Liebgott drove deeper, trying to find the spot that would make Webster see stars, but Web was having none of it. After hardly any time he pulled Lieb’s hand away and raised his hips higher, clearly indicating to Lieb what he so desperately wanted. Lieb grabbed his cock and slicked his hand down it a couple of times, till it started to leak, then lined himself up behind Web. He grabbed him by the hips with enough force to leave bruises, and without a word of warning, pushed straight into Web.

The snarl that escaped Web’s mouth was almost animalistic, his body convulsing, muscles tightening around Lieb as he stayed still for a moment. Web wriggled, desperate for movement and Lieb frantically accepted. He pulled out and then thrust straight back in again, continuing to make sharp thrusts as Web garbled complete nonsense at every move. Then Lieb hit just the right spot and Webster’s eyes couldn’t focus on anything, lights flared across his eyes as Lieb realised where he had struck and continued to deliver. Web’s mouth no longer obeyed him as it made all sorts of inhuman noises. Heat began to build in his belly. He tried to tell Lieb but his tongue was so unhinged that the only warning Lieb got was Webster’s body tightening around him even more and a low, guttural moan escaped Web’s mouth as he came all over the floor and his stomach. Lieb knew he was close, so with a few more deep thrusts into Web’s spent body, he let loose inside him. Lieb pulled out slowly, loving the way Web just collapsed to the floor, body leaking what Lieb had left behind. He leaned over and bit softly the meaty part of Web’s shoulder, and nibbled and sucked the area until he was satisfied. He sat up and examined his work. Web lay spent on the floor, limbs at odd angels, ribs extending deeply as he tried to get air into his exhausted body, bruises already forming over his pale skin and that bite on his shoulder shining like the sun, blazing his triumph. Webster turned around slowly to stare at Liebgott, eyes glazed, face flushed. His cheek glowing just like the bite, slightly darkening to form a spectacular bruise. He pressed a light kiss to Lieb’s lips and whispered softly “Next time, it’s your turn” Lieb couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love WebGott stories and this was the first I wrote. Don't worry if you prefer Webster topping cause there will be a 'next time' pretty soon.


End file.
